We're Under the Same Moon
by magically speaking
Summary: ON HIATUS! Hermione gets bit by a werewolf unfolding a series of events that change the course of her life.


She awoke to the sound of a piercing scream

She awoke to the sound of a piercing scream.

"Hermione." Said a deep voice from beside her. "Hermione, calm down, your fine.

She felt herself sweating profusely and suddenly a wave of intense pain coursed through her body. She heard the scream once more.

"Do something!" said a different voice. It sounded familiar and some how gave Hermione a surge of warmth despite the pain.

"Ron, you know I would give her the medicine if I could but the venom needs to first take its course." Said the silk voice. "If I give it to her, the combination of the 2 could possibly be fatal."

"I know Remus, but…" said Ron, anxiously.

"But nothing Ron. Hermione was bit by a werewolf; a young one at that. This might be more difficult to come out of." Remus replied.

"I was what?" thought Hermione not fully comprehending her surroundings or their conversation at hand.

Again, she heard a loud scream.

"Is there any way of keeping that girl quiet?" said a cold voice further away from Hermione's bed.

"That was me screaming?" thought Hermione. Her stomach began churning at the idea.

"Quiet Cyra!" hissed Remus. "You and I know first hand what she's going through. A little sympathy wouldn't kill you."

Cyra took in an exasperated breath and released it, quickly folding her arms over her chest and cocking her hips to the side. "I don't even know why I agreed to come! She's taking too damn long and I have things to attend to."

Remus gave a low growl. "Fine. Your assistance is no longer needed Cyra. I'll meet you back at the camp."

Cyra's eyes widened at his dismissive command. She dropped her perfectly manicured hands to her sides. "But Remus I…"

"That is all Cyra. Return back to the camp. That's an order." He replied sternly.

She muttered something quietly under her breath, sounding much like "No need to pull rank." Picking up her leather handbag, she slung it over her shoulder and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry about that," said Remus sounding embarrassed. "I'll need to have a talk with her about her behavior."

"No worries," Ron replied, not really caring. He got up from his chair and began pacing the floor and watching the clock. "How long before she's back on her feet?"

Remus lowered his eyes from Ron's. Grabbing a towel, he dipped it in a water basin and absorbed the cold liquid from the bowl. Ringing it out, he gently laid the cloth on her forehead. "I'm not going to lie to you Ron." He replied. "The venom should have already taken action. The longest it should take is an hour." He looked back up at Ron. "It's been three."

Just then Hermione's body began shaking, making both men jump. "What's happening to her?" asked Ron coming closer to her bed. Hermione's hands closed shut into a tight fist, revealing white knuckles. Letting out a muffled noise from the back of her throat, she arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut.

Seconds later, she lay still, taking in huge gulps of air.

Remus let out a sigh of relief. "It's done." He said smiling. "She should be waking up any minute now…"

As if on cue, they both watched as Hermione's eyes began to flutter open. "Hermione?" said Ron, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Ron," she said her voice sounding groggy. She reached out her hand towards his and he welcomed it into his own.

"Ron, what happened to me?" She asked as Remus, gently as he could, injected the needle into her arm. Hermione winced, but within seconds her body relaxed. "Ron, my body feels numb."

"Shh, Hermione. Get some rest love." Replied Ron. "I'll explain everything when you wake up." He began stroking her hair, damp from sweat, until she fell into a slumber.

"Is she supposed to feel numb?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Remus. He quickly wiped his hands on his shirt and put his medicine kit away. "When she wakes up though, she'll need someone to be there to give her a teaspoon of this."

He handed Ron a small glass bottle that was filled with a dark blue liquid. Ron took it in his hands and stared blankly at it. "Uh…"

"Is something wrong?" asked Remus, puzzled by his reaction.

"I don't think I can." Said Ron looking at the clock again for the tenth time.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Remus said. "It's nothing you can't handle, I assure you."

Ron wiped his brow and furrowed his eyebrows. " OK but what if I give her the wrong amount or I can't get her to take it. Or say I drop the bottle and I have nothing left to give…"

"Ron." Said Remus, stopping him in mid sentence. He could tell it was more then he was letting on. "Since when did giving someone medicine scare the daylights out of you? What's this really all about?"

"What do you mean?" said Ron. He kept his eyes on anything but Remus.

Remus gave him the look, saying he knew he was fool of shit.

Ron sighed. "Look, I just have somewhere that I need to be."

"And this somewhere," replied Remus getting heated, "I assume is more important than taking care of Hermione? Come on Ron…"

"I'm sorry," said Ron impatiently. "But I gotta go. By the looks of it, she's seems to be fine now." Exhaling deeply, Ron picked up his jacket grabbed his broomstick and walked out the door, leaving Remus speechless.

_Are you kidding me? _Thought Remus to himself. Turning around he looked back down at Hermione. Her once pale face was returning back to its original color with hints of a rosy cheek.

Not knowing what else to do, Remus sat down by Hermione's bedside and waited.


End file.
